


Poplar St.

by Catheeso



Series: my past and your future [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? maybe, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon, Gen, Latin, Major Character Injury, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), beta’d again by my lovely friend who i spam at 10:50 pm, hehehoho here i post again, is this good? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Doomsday arrives. Dream’s going to get revenge.“And all my days are gone.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my past and your future [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109177
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	Poplar St.

They were early. That’s the only thing Dream could think as he peered out the window.

An obsidian grid laid high in the sky, too high to get up to without a pearl or building of some kind. A lone figure stood at the top of it, a green blur in the distance.

“They’re here early,” Dream told Ranboo, glancing over his shoulder. The enderman hybrid frowned and closed the chest he had practically dived into.

“Techno said they wouldn’t be here until three. It’s two-thirty,” Ranboo said. He walked over and joined Dream next to the window.

“Well, they’re early.”

Sure enough, underneath where _he_ was standing were Techno and Phil. Techno seemed to have an army of white blobs surrounding him, dogs most likely, fully stacked in netherite. Phil stood next to him, although what he had in his hands was too blurry to make out. A bow, probably.

“What are they doing here early?” Ranboo asked, stuffing the extra items into a satchel he brought along. It was old and well-worn from use, one of Dream’s old ones from back before the server, from back before the SMP. It was a gift from Sapnap after Dream had lost all his stuff running from some mobs. They were young and stupid and decided to stay up all night in the woods waiting for Bad to return from his trip to the village.

The memories make his heart hurt. It’s alright, though, because those memories won’t hurt for much longer.

Ranboo nodded to Dream, who quickly became invisible once more, and walked out the door, trying to sneak past nothing in particular. The only people even remotely nearby were at the front of L’Manberg, yet Ranboo pressed himself against the walls of his tiny little house like someone was watching him.

Well, technically, Dream was watching him but that was irrelevant.

“We should go ‘round and meet up at the front,” whispered Dream, even though no one else other than Ranboo could hear him in this form. Maybe they both had a problem with pretending.

They did end going around, crawling between the cracks of the mountain and eventually walking along the Prime Path towards L’Manberg once more, except they’d be at the front this time, facing both their friends and enemies. Or, well, enemy.

Explosions were heard in the distance as Ranboo gradually sped up. Barking, more explosions, laughter, screams. The screaming hurt his ears.

“Ranboo!” Tommy rushed forward, blood flowing from the top of his head, the wound not visible under a netherite helmet. “Ranboo! There you are, they came early. This wasn’t the plan.”

“I know,” Ranboo replied, “I know. But can we rework the plan? We still have the materials right?”

“We do,” Tommy confirmed, glancing over at where Tubbo, Fundy, and Sapnap were huddled.

“L’Manberg’s gone no matter what,” Dream said aloud. Ranboo hummed in agreement.

The withers would decimate the land again, even if everything went according to plan. Dream wasn’t sure if they would even want to rebuild.

“This feels anticlimatic,” Tommy remarked. “We know how this is gonna end.”

“That confident in yourselves?” Dream smirked.

“That confident in us?” Ranboo echoed, a lot less snarky.

Tommy hesitated, glancing over at the dreamon hunters once more. “Yeah,” he muttered eventually. “Yeah, I am.”

Dream tore his eyes away from Ranboo and Tubbo, floating a little bit away to look at the fight still raging at the entrance to L’Manberg. The other Dream was nowhere to be seen, even on the platform, but Techno and Phil were fighting tooth and nail.

If Dream didn’t know any better, he’d say they were actually trying. Except they weren’t.

Techno’s movements, while harsh and brutal, were nowhere near as harsh and brutal as they normally were during a fight. His dogs were doing most of the attacking, even though a sizeable portion had been slaughtered. No doubt by Sapnap, if Dream had to guess.

Phil’s arrows were as accurate as always, but there was a distinctive lack of any poison-coated arrows. Also holding back.

A spray of blood. A respawn. Barking. A dog snarled and bit down hard onto Jack Manifold’s arm, tearing into the skin. A wither groans and goes after Puffy, who is desperately trying to lead them away from the people hiding.

There were only three withers.

Three withers.

Flashbacks to the Manberg-Pogtopia war haunt him. Even though he laughed at the time, he remembered the panic he felt, he remembered searching for his friends and choking on ash and blood.

Before he can dwell on the past any longer, a firework shoots up at the sky, exploding into a bright burst of colour. The signal.

For the other Dream, it was meant to signal him to start dropping the TNT. For everyone else, it was the signal to start the plan.

The other Dream appeared once more, grinning down from _his_ obsidian platform, TNT in _his_ hand.

“Pearls,” Dream murmured to Ranboo. “It’s showtime.”

At once, pearls flew through the air, a mess of greenish-blue. The other Dream visibly startled, stepping back as people appeared on the platform next to him. Dream was yanked next to Ranboo.

“Wh-what?” the other Dream stammered, looking at the entire server. “Techno? Phil?” _His_ voice turned sharp in anger. “What’s going on?”

“It’s your downfall,” Dream said, letting the invisibility he had cloaked himself in fall down. _His_ body tensed.

“What is this?” _he_ hissed. _He_ opened _his_ mouth, but was cut off by the dreamon hunters tackling _him_ to the ground and securing chains around _his_ body. The other Dream snarled and thrashed in their grip, but the three of them overpowered _him_.

“You fucked up.” Dream stood over the imposter, face stony. “You fucked up. You fucked up when you messed with my friends, when you messed with my family.”

“It was worth it,” the other Dream spat. “You were weak!”

“No, I wasn’t. You were the weak one. You wanna know why?” Dream crouched down and whispered into the other Dream’s ear: “because I had attachments.”

Phil pulled out a Totem of Undying and the imposter promptly froze before doubling _his_ efforts to escape. It didn’t work. The chains held _him_ down.

“ _Relinquo_ ,” Phil said, voice thunderous. The other Dream jerked and screamed.

A flash of purple.

The totem glowed.

Pain filled Dream’s body.

A flash of white.

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be my main series, not Purple Eyes. at least, until this series is finished. once it’s finished, Purple Eyes takes top priority


End file.
